The Fenton AntiGhost Cell Phone
by wfea
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Maddie thinks waking up to breakfast on the table is a big deal...just wait until she sees Danny's present.


Though closer to Father's Day (even if it's already passed by) and nowhere near Mother's Day, I bring to you this simple Mother's Day piece that came to mind after watching "Maternal Instincts" a few days ago. It's based off Maddie's line, "You can't fight ghosts with a cell phone, silly." Enjoy.

Takes place after PP.

Disclaimer: .motnahD ynnaD nwo ton od I

889988998899889988998899

Maddie Fenton padded down the stairs and into the kitchen one particular Sunday morning. She was extremely tired, and not because she had stayed up late the night before. She had actually retired quite early. The reason she was tired was because Jack had not come to bed until three in the morning, and had accidentally woken her up. Though she had tried to fall back asleep, she was unsuccessful until four-thirty.

Now, at fifteen after six in the morning, she was ready to hit the floor she was so tired. But she couldn't. She had a long day ahead of her—which included continuing work on designing a new invention. First, though, she was going to cook herself some pancakes for breakfast; she needed some food.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she realized that she would not have to make her own pancakes when her eyes caught sight of a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes sitting in front of her chair at the table. Confused, she quickly glanced around the room but saw not one member of her family. She shrugged, not questioning the food and sat down.

She brought her fork full of eggs to her mouth, but before the steaming eggs made it into her mouth, her eyes landed on a piece of paper on the table. She sat her fork down and picked up the paper.

_Hope you like the meal Mom. Happy Mother's Day!_

_ --Jazz_

_Ah, that explains it, _she thought to herself. She couldn't believe she had forgotten Mother's Day. She usually had to pester Jack to make sure _he _remembered to remind the kids, and she still ended up picking out her own present most of the time.

She picked up her fork again and took a bite of the delicious food. Jazz really was a good cook. _She must've gotten it from me, _Maddie boasted. _Though I will never understand her disdain for wanting to cook ecto-coated food. _

She suddenly found herself wrapped in a hug from behind. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jazz's face. "Good morning."

"Good morning, and happy Mother's Day."

"Thank-you so much for the breakfast honey; it's great."

"You're welcome Mom."

"Did Danny not have anything to do with this?" Maddie asked.

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Please, he's probably still asleep. Besides, like he'd help me cook. It's Danny."

Maddie smiled and nodded. "True, I wasn't thinking clearly." They shared a laugh. Jazz walked over to the microwave and pulled out a plate that matched Maddie's. She sat down at the table and began eating.

"I couldn't let the extra go to waste," she explained with a smile. "Well, I guess I didn't have to cook extra, but since I was cooking already I figured I might as well. I mean, I've gotta eat too!"

"Whatever. You know I don't care." Jazz smiled and continued eating her food.

Seconds stretched into minutes as the two women ate their meals in silence. By the time ten minutes had gone by, Maddie was deep in her thoughts, trying to figure out what the next step of her new invention should be. She was in the process of designing a multi-purpose ghost weapon. She wanted to combine the firepower of a standard ecto-gun with the tracking abilities of a simple Fenton Finder with capturing capabilities of a Fenton Thermos. But she also wanted the invention to be practical and not of great size. It was a huge challenge.

A sudden explosion from downstairs forced her out of her thoughts. She glanced at Jazz and seconds later the two of them were jumping out of their seats toward the lab. "I didn't hear or see Jack get up," Maddie mumbled to herself.

When she reached the lab, she paused to look around the large room. She saw the smoking pieces of what she assumed used to be a ghost weapon along with her son floating in midair trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Daniel Fenton, what did you do!?" Maddie exclaimed. She couldn't make out the invention because it was in so many charred pieces.

"NO! When I said you could blow something to get her down here instead of going to get her, I didn't mean one of the inventions!!" Maddie suddenly saw her husband leap across the room and gather up all the pieces of the broken invention in his arms and sob.

"Well, the Ghost Gabber's annoying, and I finally had your permission to blow something up, and that's what I chose," Danny calmly explained, floating to the ground and changing back into a human. "Hey Mom."

"Maddie!" Jack exclaimed as he leaped up and dumped the broken invention into a nearby box.

"What was that comment about getting me down here supposed to mean?" she asked with suspicion, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing at all," Jack explained.

"And when did you get up?" she asked again, still suspicious.

Jack appeared to be thinking the question over. "Doesn't matter. Danny my boy, tell your mother what's going on."

Maddie stood there, completely and hopelessly confused. She could sense something was up. Whether good of bad, she couldn't tell. But as she watched, her son smiled and ran over to a work table, picking up a neatly wrapped present. Maddie sighed. All this fuss for a simple present? Couldn't the guys have just calmly walked up stairs and presented her with her gift? Was it too much for her to ask for things _not _to be destroyed?

Danny handed her the present wrapped in sparkling purple and pink wrapping paper. "Happy Mother's Day." She glanced at the two guys in life before making a move to pull on the ribbon. But before she could pull it, Danny spoke up. "Wait!" Maddie looked at her son.

"What?"

"Before you open it, you should know the story behind it. A few weeks ago I found your beginning design drawings of a multi-purpose ghost weapon. I remembered that Mother's Day was coming up soon and an idea hit me—why don't we make mom her weapon? So for the past few weeks me, Dad, and Jazz have been working on your weapon and while Jazz kept you busy upstairs this morning, Dad and I came down here and tested and wrapped your present."

Maddie's mouth was hanging open. She quickly shook herself out of it, and asked, "Why in the world did you just tell me that? Now I know what's in the box."

Danny cracked a smile. "Just open it."

Maddie sat the box on the floor and unwrapped it, the entire time thinking about how great this was. She was beyond surprised that the three of them had managed to get this built before she had even finished her designs. And the box was so small the thing had to be portable. How great was…

"A cell phone?" she asked, looking up at her family. "How in the world…what's…"

"Let me explain," Danny interrupted, grabbing the cell phone out of his mom's hand. The phone was bulkier that most cell phones. It was a green and white flip-phone, with the word Fenton across the top. "May I introduce to you…the Fenton Anti-Ghost Cell Phone." He flipped the phone open, revealing what would be expected—the keypad—but also revealing many other buttons underneath the keypad.

"While the top buttons are used to navigate your new cell phone, the bottom group of buttons is used for much more." Danny pressed one of the buttons and the phone transformed into an ecto-gun. "You have your ecto-gun…" he pressed a red button on the bottom of the gun and it turned back into the phone. "…your Fenton Thermos, Fenton Finder, Ecto-stick, Fenton Ghost Fisher, Fenton Grappler, Fenton Ghost Peeler, Fenton Foamer, Fenton Bazooka, Anti-ghost shield, Jack-A-Nine-Tails, Fenton Machete, and just for you Mom, the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick," Danny listed, showing off all the inventions. "You can also use more than one at a time by pressing the right buttons," he explained.

"And," Jazz added, "you get the best phone service possibly possible. Who knew an ecto-electric powered cell phone could work so well?"

A surprised Maddie took the phone back from her son. "Wow, guys, just wow. I can't believe this is possible and that you got it done so fast. What made you think of adding the cell phone bit to it?"

"That was all Danny," Jack explained, pointing toward his son. "For some reason he insisted we add a cell phone."

Maddie turned to look at Danny, wanting an answer. He smirked and said, "Because you said you couldn't fight ghosts with a cell phone." Maddie was momentarily confused, but quickly remembered their mother-son trip years back. She smiled as she locked eyes with Danny, silently remembering the trip.

"Apparently, we've missed something Dad," Jazz said.

"Guess so Jazzypants," Jack agreed. "Come on upstairs. You got anymore breakfast left?" The father and daughter made their way upstairs, leaving mother and son downstairs.

"Did you want to prove me wrong or just give me a great present?" Maddie asked jokingly.

"Mmmm…both," Danny answered. Maddie laughed and turned to follow her husband and daughter up the stairs. "Wait." Maddie turned back around to face her son. "I guess I did have an ulterior motive for doing this."

"And what's that?" Maddie asked.

Danny smiled as he slowly began walking closer to his mom. "I just wanted to make sure that if you are _ever _forced out of a plane and made to "rough it in the woods" again, you'll be carrying a cell phone on your belt so you can _call for help._"

Maddie smiled and put her arm around her son. "You're crazy."

"I know."

"But thanks."

"Your welcome Mom, and happy Mother's Day."

889988998899889988998899

Kinda weird, but hey, after watching "Maternal Instincts" I had no choice. Or I did…but whatever.

Review pretty please.


End file.
